iCare
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: “You care,” he stated, all doubt gone from his voice. “What?” “You heard me.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dorkwad.” Seddie oneshot, set after iSpeed date.


**Hey everyone! It's been ages since I've written anything, but I've had this idea in my head for a while now. You see, lately I've gotten this new addiction called _iCarly_. I saw the kiss, and yeah, well, it sort of got to me. I'm just a sucker for those love-hate relationships and crushes between friends in general. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: me owns nothing.**

**Summary:** **"You care," he stated, all doubt gone from his voice. "_What?_" "You heard me." "I don't know what you're talking about, Dorkwad." Seddie oneshot.**

* * *

He'd dragged her from the studio, down to the fire-escape. The girl drove him crazy, and he was going to find out what her problem was. They'd gotten into an argument, of course. The details were long gone from his mind, he only remembered that it had something to do with the lights in the studio. One thing she'd said stood out clear, though.

_"Why don't you just put me out of the show, so that you and your precious Carly can do everything together?"_

For one, he didn't want to do the show with Carly alone. Crazy as she was, Sam was special. She could understand him like no one could, not even Carly. She could get to him, make him give _that_ much more. The show wouldn't be the same without her. Not without her creativity, her humor.

Second, she'd been acting strange lately. She seemed less enthusiastic, more quiet. And when she thought nobody could see, there were tears in her eyes. She never actually cried, but it was close enough. What she didn't know, was that someone looked more often at her than usual. He cared about her, more than she knew.

Now they were standing face to face.

"Don't you have to get downstairs, Freddifer, back to Carly?" Sam spat, glaring at him.

"No, not until you explain what's been up to you lately."

"Nothing's been _up_, I'm just tired of you and Carly flirting with each other all the time and keeping me out of everything!"

"We haven't been flirting, we're just friends! And we're not keeping you out of things."

"It didn't seem so friendly when you two were dancing at the Groovy Smoothie."

"You saw us?" Freddie asked. How did he miss that?

"It wasn't hard to miss." Her pain was clear. It was all over her, from her eyes to the way her voice was slightly higher than usual.

He knew it.

"You care," he stated, all doubt gone from his voice.

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dorkwad."

"You didn't like to see me dancing with Carly because you care," he said.

She took a step forward. She didn't want to hurt him, not really, but he was making it hard for her not to. He made it difficult, as always.

"I'm warning you, Fredface. Another word, and I'll-,"

He smirked.

Quick as lightning, a fist flew at his face. He caught it even quicker, grabbing it mid-swing in his own hand, holding her hand above her head. Her eyes narrowed to slits, she glared at him with an unknown fury.

"Let me go."

"No," he simply said.

Another fist, and again he caught it.

"I'm telling you for the last time…" she fumed, trying to wriggle out of his grip. He was stronger than she thought, stronger than he used to be, resisting everything she tried.

"Or else?"

"I'll kick you in places that should _never_ be kicked!" she threatened.

Freddie just smiled.

Her threat was weak, and Sam knew it. He'd stop her before she'd have the chance to try and aim a kick at him. Her eyes were no longer slits, but big with surprise that he didn't give up. Usually he'd run as far as he could when she threatened him. But that was history. Sam swallowed, hard. She couldn't deny that she somewhat liked this feisty side of Freddie. Wasn't that was she always did, anyway? Didn't she always try to let this side of him show? Hadn't she told him, years ago, that she liked it when he fought back for once? And now he had her cornered. She knew it was hopeless, yet she kept fighting, constantly trying to break his grasp. She bended left and right, trying to break free. Freddie just held her hands tighter, pushing her back against the wall and pinning her hands above her head.

"When did you get so strong?"

"Same time the voice got lower."

He brought his head closer, his nose inches from hers.

"Impressed?" he breathed.

Her breath hitched in her throat. He was _so close_…

Sam was at a loss for words. Weeks, months, years she'd tortured him, called him names, embarrassed him. But he saw through it. _He knew_.

His head was even closer now, his mouth at her ear.

"Maybe, just maybe, that dance gave me the chance to think. Maybe I don't like Carly as much as I used to anymore…" he whispered.

She still couldn't speak. Normally, she'd make some remark about how she didn't even know he could think, let alone that he could think about not liking Carly. But he was just too damn close, his breath tickling her ear, the smell of his laundry detergent in her nose…

He wasn't done yet.

"Strange, wasn't it, that while I was dancing with the girl of my dreams, I could only imagine _another_ girl in my arms? That I had to open my eyes to remember myself that _she_ wasn't the one I was dancing with? Because the past few months, I haven't been able to think about anyone but her. She's the only girl on my mind, ever since we first kissed. Maybe I liked her all along but just didn't realise it. Who knows? But I do know that I just have this feeling that she likes me, too, but I don't know for sure because she won't _admit it_…"

Freddie's face was right in front of her again. He looked her right in the eyes, mesmerizing her. She looked down in an attempt to regain her thoughts.

"Fine," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Sam looked up again, some of the annoyance back in her eyes.

"I said _fine_. I'll admit it."

"Admit what?"

She took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"I like you," she whispered.

"That's all I needed to hear." He grinned, before kissing her. Her lips felt so soft against his, his cheeks so cool against her flushed skin. Her arms were still pinned above her head. The grip of his hands already slackened, but she didn't attempt to push him back. She trailed her tongue across his lower lip, aiming for a response. Her wish was quickly granted, their tongues soon battling for dominance. He pressed his body flush against hers, but she didn't think about complaining. She hardly thought at all. The feeling of their bodies pressed together, kissing each other, was enough to banish every thought from their heads. He slowly brought their hands down again. He put her hands behind his neck before his own travelled lower, down to her waist.

They barely noticed when Freddie's phone rang. It was Carly. Breaking their contact for a moment, Freddie picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to keep his breathing normal.

"_Hey, it's Carly. Have you two made up yet?"_

"Yep. We'll be back in a few minutes."

He hung up, smiling.

"Made up, made out, what's the difference?"

Sam laughed, before capturing his lips with her own again.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Not too OOC? Let me know :) Thanks!**

**RedRoseRebel**


End file.
